1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a visible light communication receiver, a mobile object, and a visible light communication system which use visible light communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional technique of incorporating functions of visible light communication into a light emitting diode (LED) lamp for tunnel illumination is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1): Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-40353). PTL 1 discloses that through visible light communication, information superimposed on illumination light is received and transmitted by a visible light communication unit provided in a maintenance vehicle, so as to be used for maintenance of LED light fittings.